People Power: Wizarding Style
by The Stag Patronus
Summary: AU. A powerful weapon. Scrimgeour in power for 20 years. Dumbledore killed by Minesterial Squad leader Riddle. Harry & Ron arrested for planning a coup.Can the Wizarding community win w/o using force? Yes they can! somewhat based on true historic events


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, the events here are a mixture of my own imagination, scenes based from Harry Potter books and a great national event that happened in my country.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: heya, first IGNORE THE SONG I used here. I want you all to know that this is a piece I originally did for an English class of mine, and I thought I'd post it here. It is based on a monumental event in our country known as the People Power, you may have heard of it. It was when thousands of our people protested _peacefully _against tanks and soldiers to overthrow our dictator back then who has been in power for 20 years. So the song I used here is one of the nationalistic songs that emerged for it after that event, but you can ignore it, it's in Filipino and the story can be read without it.**

**also, this is AU. I kept the personalities of the characters as much as possible.**

**again, IGNORE THE SONG (the ones in bold and italic), if you can't understand Filipino. the story is still good without it... I think?**

**Anyway, hope you guys still enjoy this! :D review?**

* * *

><p><strong>People Power: The Wizarding Style<strong>

Luna Lovegood, Head of the Department of Mysteries, had just discovered one of the most powerful magical objects in existence. One of her Unspeakables, Rolf Scammander, had brought to her a couple of months ago a glowing glass ball he had found in an ancient cave in the Balkans. Though she still doesn't know the exact powers of this object, she found enough evidence to know that its magical core was so great. So great that it could destroy the whole Wizarding and muggle community alike if placed in the wrong hands.

Rufus Scrimgeour, being Minister of Magic, was taken into confidence about this 'weapon' along with a very few number of people.

He grinned to himself upon learning this, a new plot forming in his head. This was the perfect opportunity for him to expand his power.

_**Handog ng Pilipino sa Mundo**_

_**By Apo Hiking Society**_

Rufus Scrimgeour had now been Minister for 20 years.

It had been 20 years since the Ministerial Squad, a special group of very powerful Aurors and Hit-Wizards (people specialized for capturing and/or assassinating), had been formed. 20 years since their allegiance and loyalty was bought by promises of power and gold. 20 years since they had marched into the Department of Mysteries and seized the 'weapon'. 20 years since the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was threatened and blackmailed that if they did not somehow legalize Scrimgeour being Minister forever, the 'weapon' would be unleashed and destroy everyone. 20 years since the whole Ministry Magic had to bow down Scrimgeour and practically become his servants.

The whole Wizarding community was in chaos.

Gringotts, the Wizarding bank, is under the Ministry's sole control. Even the goblins, blood-thirsty and vicious as they are, weren't enough of a match to the Ministerial Squad and the threat of the 'weapon'. Most of the shops in Diagon Alley are either closed or destroyed, with many homeless and wounded wizards and witches lying across on the sides of the street. Muggles are being hunted like animals _legally_ by a group of evil supremacists known as the Death Eaters. Muggle-borns are being trialed in court for "stealing magic" and other magical creatures are being rounded up. The Unforgivable Curses can be used without restrictions by the Ministerial Squad and the officials of the Ministry.

They were all against Scrimgeour's greed for power and his harsh methods, of course. But what could they do? The threat of the 'weapon' hanging over their heads was enough to silence most of them.

_**'Di na 'ko papayag mawala ka muli.  
>'Di na 'ko papayag na muli mabawi,<br>Ating kalayaan kay tagal natin mithi.  
>'Di na papayagang mabawi muli.<strong>_

There were still some who protested though, most of them being members of the Order of the Phoenix, the main group fighting against the Ministry. But what happened to those of them that were caught were more than enough deterrents to scare people from joining them. Kingsley Shacklebolt was placed under the Cruciatus curse and tortured for several hours for speaking in public against the Ministry. Remus Lupin was arrested for 'causing problems to the Ministry', as well as being a werewolf, and no one knew what happened to him since his arrest. Several known members of the Order were also vanishing without a trace. Sirius Black was killed as he was stopping a Ministerial Squad member from killing an innocent boy.

_**Magkakapit-bisig libo-libong tao.  
>Kay sarap palang maging Pilipino.<br>Sama-sama iisa ang adhikain.  
>Kelan man 'di na paalipin.<strong>_

Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Head and founder of the Order of the Phoenix. He had always been for the protection of muggle rights and Wizarding equality, even before Scrimgeour's rule, and is acknowledge as the greatest sorcerer, even after Scrimgeour stripped away all his titles in an attempt to discredit him. He was the most vocal protester against the Ministry but no one had been able to capture him yet, or find out his current location, being the able wizard that he is.

Then in a fight between the Order and the Ministerial Squad and Ministry officials in the Ministry of Magic itself, where the Order was greatly outnumbered, Dumbledore came and won the battle for the Order. In the final duel between Dumbledore and the Head of the Ministerial Squad, Tom Riddle, though, Dumbledore took pity on the boy. Tom was his student before after all, and it saddened Dumbledore more than anything that the brilliant and charismatic Tom was led astray and misguided by Scrimgeour's beliefs. He then offered Tom a second chance, but Tom, believing that "there is not good or evil, only power, and those too weak to seek it" [Lord Voldemort; Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 17: The Man with Two Faces], took advantage of this and pointed his wand at Dumbledore and screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

The death of Dumbledore caused uproar.

_**Handog ng Pilipino sa mundo,  
>Mapayapang paraang pagbabago.<br>Katotohanan, kalayaan, katarungan  
>Ay kayang makamit na walang dahas.<br>Basta't magkaisa tayong lahat.**_

More people were inspired to become more vocal against the Ministry.

Most of the wizards and witches now had been at school while Dumbledore was headmaster, and they certainly weren't going to ignore their beloved Headmaster's _murder._ They cried for the justice.

The _Daily Prophet_, the main Wizarding newspaper, was under the Ministry's control, but now Dumbledore's death inspired other small-time newspapers and various village magazines to demand for their 'freedom of the press' and the write the truth on what is really happening in the Wizarding community, including all the anomalies in the Ministry and the unjust justice system.

_The Quibbler _magazine was the most anti-Ministry publishing. Its editor was Xenophilius Lovegood. He's the father of Luna and he was beyond pissed with Ministry for meddling with, abusing and exploiting his daughter's work and findings. His magazine once had very poor reputation as all it ever talked about was various nonsense and claimed existence of magical creatures that had no proof that they were real whatsoever. Now though, it was where many people turned to if they wanted to find out the cover-ups that the Ministry did._  
><em>

_**Masdan ang nagaganap sa aming bayan.  
>Nagkasama ng mahirap at mayaman.<br>Kapit-bisig madre, pari, at sundalo.  
>Naging Langit itong bahagi ng mundo.<strong>_

Although the Wizarding community members had prejudices against each other and there was still a lot of disparity, people set this issue aside for once.

Many pureblood families saw how the Ministry going to end up destroying everything, along with their most precious and sacred ancient traditions, so they didn't mind allying with the protesters, even if many of them were 'blood traitors' and 'mudbloods'. Blood purity was not a matter to be considered now.

Wizards and witches were also more willing to cooperate with the other magical beings. They had seen themselves before as greater than the other beings. Now they realized that they are all equally important and they needed all the help they could get to overthrow Scrimgeour.

Dumbledore's death brought something that Dumbledore had long been hoping for, even before Scrimgeour came into the picture. Equality in the magical community.

**_Huwag muling payagang umiral ang dilim.  
>Tinig ng bawat tao'y bigyan ng pansin.<br>Magkakapatid lahat sa Panginoon.  
>Ito'y lagi nating tatandaan.<em>**

Harry Potter, Head of Auror Office, had been furious when some of his best Aurors joined the Ministerial Squad 20 years ago. And being the best Auror in history, as well as head of the office, he had naturally been offered to join Scrimgeour's group. But he refused. He had very strong principles, and also, Dumbledore was against Scrimgeour from the start, and he was loyal to Dumbledore. _"Dumbledore's man through and through" _[Scrimgeour; Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 16: A Very Frosty Christmas], Scrimgeour had called him when Harry said he would never join him. Harry, after all, had been mentored by Dumbledore when he was in school and he still turned to him for advice even after he left Hogwarts. Harry was an orphan ever since his parents died in a car crash when he was very young and Dumbledore had been something like a mixture of a mentor, friend, and grandfather to him.

So to say that he was incensed and beyond furious at Dumbledore's death was an understatement.

Ron Weasley was also an Auror, and Harry Potter's best friend. Together, they planned to siege the Ministry. They planned to overthrow Scrimgeour. They planned a _coup_.

However, before they could get a chance to put their plans in action, the Ministry had heard about what they were attempting.

Harry and Ron shared a flat in Godric's Hollow. Their home was protected by the Fidelius Charm, meaning they couldn't be found unless the Secret-Keeper willingly told their location. They were going to have Hermione Granger, their other best friend and Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but Hermione pointed out that she was a too obvious choice for their Secret-Keeper; everyone knew that the Trio had been best friends since they started at Hogwarts. So Hermione decided that they will only pretend to others that she was the Secret-Keeper, she will be a decoy. They made Dean Thomas, another close friend from school, their Secret-Keeper.

But Dean had been jealous with Harry. Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend and Ron's younger sister, had been Dean's girlfriend at Hogwarts before. Ginny broke up with him even though Dean still loved her. He had been secretly glad that he was made Secret-Keeper for Harry and Ron, and he had only been waiting for an opportunity to strike.

When Harry and Ron told him about their plan, Dean saw it as the perfect opportunity.

He told the Ministry their plan for a _coup _and their location.

The Ministerial Squad came to Harry and Ron's house late at night when they were already sleeping peacefully; the thought that Dean would betray them had not come into their minds at all. Their wands were stolen by the squad and they were tortured for quite a bit before they were arrested and dragged away to Nurmengard, a fort-like prison Scrimgeour had ordered to be built to keep those that fought him._  
><em>

The news about their arrest was in the front page of the _Daily Prophet _the very next morning. The Ministry thought that the arrest of these two would crush the Wizarding community's hope and stop all protests permanently. Harry and Ron had been among the top leaders of the Order after all.

It had the opposite effect, however.

**_Handog ng Pilipino sa mundo,  
>Mapayapang paraang pagbabago.<br>Katotohanan, kalayaan, katarungan  
>Ay kayang makamit na walang dahas.<br>Basta't magkaisa tayong lahat._**

Lee Jordan was the DJ of the _Potterwatch_. It was the radio station that supported Harry and Dumbledore, and many people were devoted listeners to it. In fact, most people tuned into their station right away after seeing the news about Harry and Ron's arrest.

So when Lee asked everyone that was listening to leave their houses and go to the Ministry to join the Order of the Phoenix and ask for Harry and Ron's freedom and Scrimgeour's resignation, the Ministry was flooded with people in less than an hour.

The whole magical community (not just the Wizarding community, take note!) had marched up to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. And everyone really was there. The Order of the Phoenix was joined by Dumbledore's Army (a student group in Hogwarts that supported and was loyal to Dumbledore), people from Diagon Alley, the villagers of Hogsmeade, the teachers and staff of Hogwarts, wizard and witches from everywhere, centaurs, merpeople (using magic to create moving fountains of water from the ground that carried them), goblins, house-elves and even the magical pets of Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

The Ministerial Squad was in front of them, blocking them and preventing their further entry into the Ministry. They pointed their wands at opposing force, readying themselves for battle.

The Order and the others who joined them had no intention of fighting, however._  
><em>

**_Handog ng Pilipino sa mundo,  
>Mapayapang paraang pagbabago.<br>Katotohanan, kalayaan, katarungan  
>Ay kayang makamit na walang dahas.<br>Basta't magkaisa tayong lahat._**

The Order knew that between the powerful Aurors and Hit-Wizards in the Ministerial Squad and the 'weapon' they were guarding, they had no chance if it came to a fight.

So they devised another plan. A plan that totally shocked the hell out of the Ministerial Squad.

They offered them gifts and peace offerings.

It was totally out of nowhere, and the Ministerial Squad had no idea on how to take this. But it made them now hesitant to attack the opposing force.

But Minerva McGonagall was wary. Even if there was now a bit of triumph with the Ministerial Squad, there was still the 'weapon'. And it was what they needed to rid the Ministry of if they want Scrimgeour out of power.

The 'weapon' was being kept right now by a member of the squad that Minerva had taught before when he was at school. And she now thought of the best way to get him to hand over the 'weapon'. She will use Dumbledore's favorite answer to everything that she had often scoffed at before, _love, _against the most trusted Ministerial Squad member by Scrimgeour_._ She will use love against Severus Snape.

"Severus, hand over the 'weapon'," she called to him.

"Why would I do that?" Severus shot back. While the members of the Ministerial Squad were softening, he was not to be deterred. Until-

"For Lily," Minerva said.

Snape's eyes widened, the cold mask on his face dropping. Lily Evans-Potter was his best friend before, and he still loved her deeply even though she was gone now.

"Do it for her, Severus," Minerva continued. "You know she doesn't want to see you with those kinds of people at the Ministry. You know what she will say if was here and you are working for the man that placed her only son under arrest. She believed that you were good before, even when no one else would. She trusted you. Do you really want to this, even if it's something that would crush her if she was still here? Do the right thing, Severus. Do it for Lily."

Everyone was now silent and staring at the two of them at this point.

Snape was silent for a minute. He slowly took out the glowing glass from inside his robes and removed the curses and protection he had placed on it. He offered it to Minerva.

**_Handog ng Pilipino sa mundo,  
>Mapayapang paraang pagbabago.<br>Katotohanan, kalayaan, katarungan  
>Ay kayang makamit na walang dahas.<br>Basta't magkaisa tayong lahat._**

Without the threat of the 'weapon' anymore, there was no holding back anymore on arresting Scrimgeour. He was tried in front of the Wizengamot, the Wizarding high court, immediately and sent to Azkaban.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was now temporary Minister of Magic. Harry and Ron were released from Nurmengard, and joined everyone in the Ministry. The past policies of Scrimgeour were being abolished, and plans of fixing the damages done in the Wizarding world were top priority. After 20 years of chaos, there was much to be fixed. But everyone one was just mainly celebrating, happy there was now a new light after the darkness they've lived in for so long.

Harry had been told about Snape's change of heart. So when he saw him standing near the back, he immediately went over to him.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said sincerely, looking at him.

Snape felt many emotions at once.

Even though Harry looked mostly like his father, Snape felt as though it was Lily that was thanking him as their eyes met.

As green eyes met black.

**_Handog ng Pillipino sa mundo…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here are some of the things I got from HP/ our national event (in case you'd like to know)**

**-the weapon: based on the prophecy in OotP**

**-Scrimgeour being in power for 20 yrs like our past dictator**

**-Gringotts run over by wizards like in DH**

**-Muggle-born trial from DH**

**-the missing Order members like the persons who just vanished in the time of our dictator**

**-the harshness and violence to the protesters comes from our dictator as well**

**-Albus Dumbledore is our 'Ninoy Aquino'. He was the main person against our dictator, like Dumbledore is to Scrimgeour**

**-Dumbledore was killed by an officer of Scrimgeour, like our Aquino is believed to be murdered on the orders of our dictator**

**-The uproar of the Wizarding community on Dumbledore's death is like ours when Aquino was killed**

**-Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are like our Fidel Ramos and Juan Ponce Enrile who were top military officials and also planned a coup against our dictator. The betrayal of Dean is completely from my imagination, although the plans of our Ramos and Enrile were really found and they were detained**

**-Lee Jordan calling the Wizarding community together from a radio station is from our archbishop calling all the Filipinos in their homes to come together**

**-the Wizarding community asking for the freedom of Harry and Ron is like our people asking for the freedom of Ramos and Enrile**

**-the Order and the wizards with them offering peace also came from our national event. Our people offered food and flowers and gifts to the military soldiers, even if they had with them all their guns and tanks**

**-there was no role of 'Snape' in ours though**

**-Snape doing the right thing for Lily comes from the HP series (though you should know that, hehe)**

**-Harry and Snape looking at each others eyes, 'as green eyes met black', is from DH**

* * *

><p><strong>hope you somehow managed the story, PLEASE REVIEW though? :(<strong>


End file.
